


"And then decide"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec struggling with coming out, Canon Compliant, Confused Alec, Drinks, Extended Scene, Falling In Love, M/M, Malec, hopeful magnus, magnus is there for him, real conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: “Stay for just one more drink? And then decide”.Alec was still thinking about how the warlock had gotten a smile out of him, completely involuntary. He remembered when he first laid eyes on Magnus. He had also smiled then.And then decide. Decide what?“Ok, I can stay for a while, I guess”, he said shyly.Extended scene from 1x06 (And a bit from 2x18)





	"And then decide"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a scene that I personally think could have been pivotal in their relationship (which is why I was a bit reluctant/scared about writing it) because up to that point they'd met only a couple of times; here they had drinks, they talked, they fell asleep. So what did they talk about? When did they stop seeing each other as just a pretty boy/Shadowhunter and as a cryptic Warlock? Magnus was already feeling something unlocking in him, was this conversation *it* for Alec? So yeah, this was my version of all that. Also, there's my brief take on what Alec was thinking after leaving Magnus' loft in the morning. Hope you enjoy!

“Stay for just one more drink? And then decide”.

Alec was still thinking about how the warlock had gotten a smile out of him, completely involuntary. This was his second time babbling around Magnus, something that had never happened around other people before, and now he was  _smiling_. He remembered when he first laid eyes on Magnus. He had also smiled then. 

 _And then decide_. Decide what? 

“Ok, I can stay for a while, I guess”, he said shyly. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking again. “There are plenty of Shadowhunters at the Institute, my mom can boss someone else around for a change”. 

Magnus chuckled. He handed Alec his drink once more and gestured for them to sit on the now clean couch. It tugged at his heartstrings that Alec had let him borrow his strength without question, and even later, how he, a Shadowhunter of all people, had worried so much about his wellbeing that he’d decided to stay behind to help clean the mess made by other Shadowhunters and a werewolf.  _Who are you indeed_.

“Sounds like your family is not easy to please”, he started carefully as the sat. Alec shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I’m used to it by now”. He looked up at Magnus, finding curiosity in his eyes. He sighed. “The Lightwood name is very important to them. They’ve always been very clear about their… expectations”.

“It must’ve been difficult growing up with that mindset”, Magnus said sympathetically. He figured that after the shame for being members of The Circle, it made sense that Alec’s parents had clung to the only thing they still had any power over: their name. He decided not to mention it to Alec, though. He presumed the Shadowhunter didn’t know anything about his family’s shady past, and he wasn’t going to be the one to burst his bubble.

“I also know what it's like to have a… relentless sort of parent. Luckily, I’ve been free to live my life as I please for a very long time”. He had a sip of his own drink. He traced the rim of his glass with his middle finger, smirking playfully at the Shadowhunter.

Alec looked up at him thoughtfully. He hesitated before speaking. “Have you always been… I mean… has being an immortal made you so… freewheeling?” He cursed at himself for not being more eloquent. 

Magnus stifled a laugh. Alec half smiled, relieved. 

“I’ve always been attracted to both men and women if that’s what you were wondering”.

“Uhm, yeah… well, I was actually wondering if you’ve always been this… self-confident”. 

“Oh". Magnus didn’t see that one coming. He rubbed his index finger against his thumb, nervously. “I’m not, not really. I just stopped caring about what other people might think of me. I’ve been and will be around for a while, so I might as well be myself”. Being vulnerable, now that was a whole different thing. He bit his lip, looking up at the Shadowhunter, who seemed somehow both intrigued and sad. 

“Sounds nice. Not caring”. Alec finished his drink in a gulp, flinching a little. “Can I have another one of those, please?” Magnus thought Alec would regret it in the morning, but right now he seemed like he needed to relax, tension visible on his shoulders. He waved his hand and surrounded by gentle blue smoke Alec’s glass filled once again. Alec thanked him and took another long sip. 

“It’s okay to have fears, Alexander. But you can't let them control you…”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have to answer to anyone” he replied sharply. He looked up at Magnus. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I just…”

“Hey, I told you. I understand”, the warlock replied kindly. They looked at each other for a moment. Magnus decided to try again. 

“I know you think you have to live up to your parents' expectations, and even The Clave’s. But Alexander, you have people who care about you unconditionally. Your sister, your  _parabatai_ …” 

Alec jolted slightly. He hadn’t thought of Jace at all since he’d left. Huh. He looked up at the warlock again, feeling a little breathless as he stared into his gentle brown eyes. The golden glitter on Magnus’ eyeliner framed them beautifully. He remembered looking into the warlock’s eyes before summoning the demon for Clary’s memories, right before feeling so exposed in front of everyone. He’d had trouble looking away then, and he couldn’t look away now that they were alone.

“...There’s no reason for that to change. Whatever the circumstances. And… well, now you have me, too”. Magnus tried to make it sound light-hearted, but it came out too intense for his liking. Alec didn’t seem to mind, though. Magnus suddenly became aware of how close they’ve gotten, but he didn’t want to scare Alec away. He stayed still, gazing into those insanely beautiful hazel eyes. 

“You don’t know everything about me yet”, Alec said slowly. 

“There’s... something about you”, Magnus replied. The fact that Alec had said “yet" filled him with hope. 

 _There’s something about you too_ , Alec wanted to say, but he’d slowly come to realize how close he was to the warlock’s face. Alec’s skin tingled. If he hadn’t been drinking he would've probably jumped out of the couch immediately, but as his drink was apparently having a quick effect on him he stared at Magnus for a few more seconds before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Uhm, I also have a kid brother, Max”, he said, changing the subject. Magnus sighed but offered him a big smile nonetheless. 

“Really? How’s he like?”

“Well, he can’t wait to start hunting demons. He’s the best in his class, so he’s been a little smug about it lately, but he’s a great kid. He lives in Idris with my parents”, he smiled softly, taking another sip of his drink, easier this time.

“You seem to really care about him”.

“I do. I don’t get to see him often, but he’s safer in Alicante. And he’s happy there, so...”. 

“Are you happy here in New York?”, Magnus asked as he drank a bit more, interested in what the answer could be. Alec tilted his head a little, taken aback. No one had ever asked him that question before.

“...Yeah, I guess I am. I’ve lived here all my life. I was born here, my siblings and I grew up in the Institute...”, he looked over to where the balcony was.

“You have a nice view. I like going to the Institute’s roof sometimes to look over at the city lights and think”. He swallowed, not sure why he was telling this to Magnus. The warlock stared at him intently. "It’s funny, I’ve always wanted to get a job in Alicante but… I don’t know, the idea doesn’t seem so appealing lately”. 

Magnus considered what he’d said about Alec unlocking something in him. That was a pretty vulnerable thing to say, yet he had  _wanted_ to say it. He was definitely getting that feeling again; he  _wanted_  to care for the Shadowhunter. Huh. Who would’ve thought? 

“Hmm. There’s... definitely a lot to consider. No art museums in Idris, for example”, he teased. Alec huffed a laugh.

“There is an art gallery in Alicante, but it’s all angel-related stuff”. Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Oh, Alexander. You must let me take you to The Guggenheim someday". 

Alec’s smile froze for a fraction of a second. He imagined what a date to a museum with the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be like. Somehow, the thought didn’t feel as bizarre as it sounded.

He nodded politely, if not a little uncomfortable. He shrugged off whatever was crossing his mind, finishing his drink once again.

Magnus tried to keep talking for a while longer, but both of them started to get sleepy quite soon. Magic deprivation, strength sharing, and alcohol was a combination that was finally taking a toll on them. Alec didn’t feel completely comfortable around the warlock yet, but having a real conversation with him was nice. He was aware that he was falling asleep, but he didn’t seem to be able to fight it. A really small part of his mind was racing. Was he really about to spend the night at Magnus’? What did it all mean? Why was Magnus' face so... pretty? What if….?

Magnus shook his head, forcing himself to wake up. He looked over at Alec, the Shadowhunter already fast asleep. He got himself off the couch and lay Alec down gently so he wouldn’t sleep sitting. The Shadowhunter’s breath hitched slightly, going back to normal quickly, a small smile appearing for a second. He looked peaceful, for a change, so… innocent. Not a care in the world. Magnus hoped he’d get to see Alec like that while being awake one day. He lay down on the couch opposite Alec’s, glancing once more at him before falling into a deep, calm sleep. This felt right. 

 

—

 

Alec left Magnus’ loft hastily, still stunned at the exchange he’d just had with the warlock.

 _I trust you. Don’t know why… but I do._  

He’d only met Magnus a couple of times, but it was the truest thing he’d felt in ages.

_Trust makes you do strange things._

 Magnus trusted  _him_. A Shadowhunter. He’d never considered himself as an open-hearted person, but Magnus said he was. He felt terrible thinking that to a Downworlder that was a rare thing. He thought he might have to rethink some stuff. And not only about The Clave, but also about himself, about Jace. He was the first boy he’d had a connection with, and then they'd become  _parabatai_ , the strongest link there was amongst Shadowhunters. But maybe he’d been identifying those feelings wrongly all along. He was terrified to think about it but… with Magnus, it felt… right. 

 As he was walking back, he remembered what the warlock had said the night before. 

  _And then decide._

  _Oh._

 The problem was he felt more confused than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
